Each of the present inventors knows that concrete has many properties that make it a popular construction material. Proportions of ingredients, placement, and curing are needed in order for these properties to be desirable.
Each of the present inventors also knows that concrete is prepared by mixing cement, water, and aggregate together to make a workable paste. It is molded or placed as envisioned, consolidated, and then left to harden. The concrete (or specifically, the cementitious binder in it) uses moisture to hydrate and cure (harden). The strength of concrete can depend upon hydration.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are representative and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.